261politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
TaiIs82
Introduction TaiIs82 is the most pathetic f***ing loser to ever live and believes it is un-gentlemanly to swear. The fact that anyone would take the time to type up tripe like this in order to support their pathetic troll persona is so far beyond loserville that one imagines Pindar Singh without Franklin & Bash. Beliefs Why does TaiIs82 go to the politics board, despite the regular insults, attacks and death threats he receives? Because the healthy do not need a physician. He spends his time in the field, at significant risk to himself, so that he may help others see the light and return to right living. Where does TaiIs82 stand on some of the important issues of our time? *Abortion: murder. The greatest atrocity this nation has ever faced. Every single person responsible for running these charnelhouses should be thrown in jail. *Adultery: make illegal. *Atheism: a truly terrible, nihilist creed that disrespects our creator along with basic human dignity, and denies the existence of any sort of morals. But they are often hypocritical since it is impossible to argue in favor of relativism. They claim tolerance but try to legislate immorality on the masses. An illogical, backward creed adopted by barbarians. *Capital punishment: murder, not justifiable. *Class envy: a sin. *Contraceptives: should not be sold. It is not "health care" to render someone infertile. *Divorce: it's wrong for families to split up. Shouldn't happen, shouldn't have laws encouraging it. *Drugs: drugs cause crime and lead to addiction, likely death. They are unacceptable. *Euthanasia: murder. *Fornication: make illegal. *Gay "marriage": an immoral farce that undermines the sanctity of marriage. The only thing gay relationships are equal to are pedophiles, zoophiles, etc. *Homosexuality: not in keeping with God's message. *Homosexual cohabiters: Unacceptable and the worst relationship to be in. The gay lifestyle is one fraught with drugs, instability, mental problems and suicidal tendencies. It has been estimated to take away 8-20 years of one's life. On top of that, they want to raise children despite being far more likely to physically or sexually abuse each other, or the kids themselves. *Homosexual sodomists: We jailed these folks once, time to do it again. *Liberals: a group of hate-filled radicals who seek to destroy society by encouraging criminal activity. They must be opposed at all costs. *Normal cohabiters: hahahaha no. *Pornography: people are not objects. Make this illegal. *Suicide: wrong in every case. *Welfare: none. LiberalFAQS "Modpocolypse": This occurs nearly every day for TaiIs82. The moderators have a clear liberal bias and he has lost over 100 karma on "violations" which were never deserved. He has been told on two separate occasions that if it were up to the mods in question, they would ban him. TaiIs82 finds this unfortunate, because the mods are not being good role models and are a perfect example of why liberals should not be given political power either: they will abuse it and persecute Christians for their beliefs. TaiIs82 is committed to fighting this injustice, answering censorship by exercising free speech. TaiIs82's rules: #Rule of thumb for 261: When entering topics, ctrl+f "taiis82". If nothing's found, it's probably not worth your time. #Society should support good people. It should not support criminals. This is common sense. #People come before animals. Common sense. #If you think Democrats are not far enough to the left, you are either extremely misinformed, or a liar. #Moral relativism is irrational. Everything is black and white. Like George W. Bush, I will call evil by its name. #Please do not tell me communism is stateless and full of sunshine, rainbows & equality. It is the exact opposite. Get a dictionary, get your head out from under a rock and pay attention to world events within the past century. #Conservatives are not trolls. Anyone saying that they are has no real argument, and would rather engage in personal attacks. 7b Repeating such accusations of trolling doesn't make the claim any more true. #Liberals are trained to ignore facts. When arguing with them, whether you try your best or not, be prepared to fail. Some people simply do not want to listen to reason, bu t keep trying anyway. #You don't win an argument by putting your hands in your ears. The ignore feature is the mark of a coward. #Morality, responsibility, and reason: the right has a monopoly in these areas. #Basic idiot test: ask, "Do corporations run the country?" If the answer you get back is yes, you're dealing with an idiot. #"Homophobic?" I think the proper term you're looking for is "normal." 12b Homosexuality is a choice, and it is an immoral one. #Principled men never compromise with evil. #The left discriminates. The right just tries to go through life normally. Programs which liberals champion, like affirmative action, are themselves racist. #"Social justice" is anything but. It targets the rich and successful, then milks them for everything they're worth. We should not be punishing good people. 15b The scales of justice are meant to be blind. The rich should not have to pay more than poor people would if they were in a similar situation. #Beware the man who wants certain societal perversions to be legalized. He or she most likely wants to get away with doing them. #The establishment clause does not quarantine religion. It keeps government out of religion, not the other way around. We have religious freedom, and that includes the right to practice our beliefs in the public realm. #Human rights are intrinsic and eternal. The state does not make rights. It simply recognizes what is already there. #Secular governments are not unbiased. The government can either do good or bad things. There is no middle ground. We cannot sit back, arms folded and find both sides acceptable when evil is clearly present. That would be a sin of omission. #Beware indecisive moderates and the politically-correct. Their views are flighty, subject to the whims of the masses. This is done out of fear that if they don't go along with something, they might just end up offending someone. Their houses are built on sand. #You cannot abolish things like private property or currency. Like our rights, they exist independently of government. You can only move them around. Communism is not a propertyless, stateless wonder. The state merely takes all the property for itself by force. #There's nothing better than pointing out the flawed logic of liberals, through the use of their own arguments. (e.g. for pro-choice vegetarians: "would you eat a cow fetus? Because it's not really a cow." For the perverted, sex-crazed moral relativist: "If morality is subjective, why do you need consent?") #Do not mark anyone for their beliefs, ever. Remember the golden rule. Only the lowest of the low mark other messages for deletion. 23b On 261, your opponents will not debate you on the points. They will make personal attacks and question your very right to exist. Speak for the truth regardless. They will mark you and mod you and speak all kinds of evil against you, but you will be in the right and they know it. 23c Never accept a modded message. Liberals believe they win when they silence or scare off the other side. Be patient and continue to pressure them. Reassure them that you are not going anywhere, and do not be intimidated by their bullying. You have nothing to fear. Remember: you stand for free speech, and they don't. Fight for what's right. 23d If someone says you're intolerant/bigoted/whatever, disagree. If they mark you and say it's your fault for "bigoted" messages, call them out on it. They are the intolerant ones. Rather than debate, they are questioning your very presence and believe your messages should be expunged. Such behavior is anti-American and authoritarian. #Just when you think your expectations cannot fall any lower, liberals will find a way. Just when you think they cannot possibly become any more stupid, they will. #Without God, there cannot be morals. If you have any sense of compassion or logic, you will recognize the importance of theism. It's black vs white here. Either you believe in God, or you espouse heartless nihilism. #Conservatives believe in the value of hard work. Take the time to factcheck your statements and find sources to back up your side. You will have evidence, while liberals will be left with nothing but their regurgitated, inaccurate talking points. #Reject their premise, reject their premise, reject their premise. 99% of the time they have the basic facts wrong, to say nothing about their argument. #Few things are more knee-slappingly rich than getting a lecture in tolerance from a gamefaqs mod. #One vice is usually accompanied by others. #A leftist is a leftist under any name. The typical liberal's arguments do not differ much from those made by Communist regimes. #In order to triumph over liberals, just keep them talking. They will often prove their own incompetence, all you have to do is point it out. 31b All you have to do to disprove the latest liberal paranoid narrative is wait a few days. #If there's a silly topic on 261, you can guarantee it's going to stick around. That's because all the silly people can and will flock to it like moths to a flame. The Warnings TaiIs82 loves free speech, but unfortunately his enemies do not feel the same way. At times their anger manifests itself in the form of moderations, the equivalent of Neanderthals resorting to the club when words fail them. Records of the most severe punishments can be found below. Links to TaiIs82's big list o' warnings As of 2015, TaiIs took on the mods with his blog, Gamefaqs Users Against Censorship and gained a sizable following. A bunch of stuff happened which you can read there, but the short story is that he and a lot of others took on the mods and pretty much won. Gamefaqs had a community manager who honestly wasn't that good but ended up doing one good thing: removing a bunch of mods and even a few explicitly for unprofessionalism (e.g. bover's account stealing), taking them out of the equation before she herself was laid off. It was a pretty good resolution and the cherry on top was when main politics mod rival wally got kicked a little while later. Since then TaiIs hasn't been warned for anything, as it should've been like from the start because it's just some guy giving out his political opinions on the internet. Not like the world's gonna end. Deal with it. Category:Trolls Category:Regulars